


Eye of the Fighter

by VMarsTrek



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Boxing, F/M, No Beta, VM Fic Club Presents Promptober 2020, We Die Like Women, reference to trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsTrek/pseuds/VMarsTrek
Summary: Logan catches Veronica cheating and learns the truth 6 months later.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: VM Fic Club Presents Promptober 2020





	Eye of the Fighter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkVoid116](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkVoid116/gifts), [His_Beautiful_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_Beautiful_Girl/gifts).



> For DarkVoid116 and His_Beautiful_Girl for the Boxing Prompt
> 
> Knock Out  
> Prone Position  
> Catch and Release  
> Shut Out  
> Playmaker

Logan ambles down the stairs easily locating his ring side seat. Easily because when he bought the tickets six months ago there had been plans for all three of them, so there are three empty seats bearing his name, and now all but one will remain so.

Dick had jumped at the chance for this event; tickets sell out as soon as they are announced, so he was eager to take advantage of the in. Logan’s connection is, surprisingly, Jeff Ratner from the Neptune Grand. As it turns out, he does frequent the gym and his trainer helps train some of the competitors. 

Logan sits, balancing his beer on one chair while he places his coat on the other. He scopes out the arena, sees Jeff on the other side and gives a small wave, before turning to bury his nose in his beer. He was torn about this night. Logan still wanted to come, but didn’t want to fill the chairs, preferring the safety of the buffer as not to have to talk to anyone. 

He frowns.

Dick’s mother played a heavy hand, threatening his next semester’s tuition if he didn’t fly immediately to France for “family therapy” as she called it, to deal with Cassidy’s death. A year after it happened. So reluctantly Dick hopped a plane and set off.

The other seat, well, that was an entirely different matter.

Flashback

“Logan! Logan...if you just let me…” Veronica yells, chasing Logan towards the parking lot, her messenger bag banging along her leg.

He makes no move to slow down or turn to acknowledge her.

“You have it ALL wrong! Trust me, if you would...just….slow...down.” Her last words come out in huffs and pants as he slows, turns, finger pointing in accusation.

“Ok, Veronica. Explain. Explain how giggling, clinging to a dudes bicep in the quad ISN’T what it looks like? Huh?” Logan stops to angrily swipe at a traitorous tear sneaking out of his eye. “I would love to hear this explanation. But you always have one, don’t you?”

“What?”

“An explanation. Everything is always innocently explained away in your quest for truth, honor and justice for all, or well at least for yourself.”

“No, Logan, it isn’t AT ALL what it looks like, look, it was going to be a surprise, but…”

“Not interested Ronnie.” Logan gazes at the sun hoping it would dry out his eyes.  
“Huh?” Veronica tilts her head in genuine confusion.

“In a threesome. That’s the surprise you were proposing I assume. Though I would have hoped you knew me enough by now to know that a) I would prefer a female blonde, and most importantly, b) I don’t like to share.” Logan stalks away again.

Veronica shakes her head, before racing and beating him to his car. Logan rolls his eyes and firmly, but gently lifts her away before unlocking his door. He cracks it open, then leans against the side.

“That guy, Ronnie? He’s a player. He’s in my weight lifting class, and yeah he’s asked about you before. Told him I was your boyfriend and he backed off. Or so I thought. I thought you were smarter than that. Thought we were stronger.” He leans over cupping the back of her head with his palm, kisses her tenderly on the forehead then jumps in the car and pulls away, leaving a bewildered Veronica in the parking lot.

Present Day

That was six months ago, the same day he had picked up the tickets, from the same guy who he saw his girlfriend - ex-girlfriend - with. It still hurts, because he sees them around campus, oddly not holding hands, or stealing kisses, but referencing books and talking. 

But still, if the poster child for fidelity in a relationship can fall from her mighty pedestal, what hope does he have finding another? 

Logan buckled down on his studies instead, looking forward to tonight.

Mystery boxing. Something only the elites of Neptune would think up of.

A week in advance you receive betting forms for the fighters who have only been fighting for six months. Height, weight, preferred fighting style, strengths, weaknesses, male or female fighters. Everything except their name. Just A or B. 

Someone then had the bright idea (read cringey) that if two female fighters were the main event, the winner would be set up on a date with the biggest winner of the night, right after. Because nothing says romance like a forced date while sweat and adrenaline are still pouring out of your system.

When Logan had received his betting forms, he scrutinized them for a day before selecting B. There was something about everything, yet nothing he could pinpoint about the fighter. When he straggled in at the last moments tonight, he was met with a stunned glare and a quiet murmur that B was seen as the underdog, so his fifty thousand could pay out big if she won. Real big. When he tried to take back the form, not wanting to risk a date, the cashier, smirked, winked and quickly stamped the form.  
So Logan sat with his beer and two empty seats, waiting for the main event to begin and be over.

Static from the overhead speakers rouse him from his one man pity party. He looks up to see the two fighters entering the ring, followed by their trainers. Huh. It’s the guy from his weightlifting class. Logan furrows his brow. Something feels….

That’s when the announcer steps up.

“Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to our third event of Mystery Boxing!” Some whoops are heard, but mainly polite clapping. “You only know these two ladies as A and B, but now that all betting forms are in, introductions can be made before the fight.” Silence falls and Logan as well as most of the audience leans forward in anticipation of the announcement.

“In this corner as A, we have Polly Pan!” Logan looks up and sees a daily nondescript brunette and thinks that name was a made up one if he ever heard.

“And in the second corner as B, we have, Veronica Mars!” Logan’s jaw drops as his dick gets hard watching as Veronica turns and lowers her hood on the red silk boxing robe she wears. 

She turns to face the crowd and as she scans her eyes land then narrow on Logan, before moving to inspect her gloves.

Shit.

Logan looks at the trainer, then her, and the rusty gears start to turn and his stomach churns at what he thinks is the most colosial fuck up he has even made. Well, it’s up there anyway.

“Ladies to your corners.” Looking at her, he can see where her lithe frame has been toned. Her shorts hang down, but he can see the definition in her calf muscles. Moving up, he sees the formation of abductor muscles and yearns to run his fingers over those to feel the change in her body. Her arms too, there are indents where no indents where before and he knows all those times he thought he was being haunted by images of her in the gym, were most liking her.

The bell rings and they start to circle each other. While Veronica was always great at getting into trouble, Logan has never really seen her in a fight, a physical one at least. Polly takes a jab at Veronica, which leaves her open, allowing Veronica to land a punch to her stomach as she ducks down. She moves quicking behind Polly, setting up a defensive stance while Polly recovers then turns. Polly then goes in for a cross with her left hand, thinking to throw Veronica off, but she is prepared and counters quickly with an uppercut before the cross can land. Polly lands on her back before rolling over into a prone position, a clear sign for her team the round is over. 

“Round one goes to Veronica Mars!” The announcer points as the referee hold Veronica’s gloved hand

Despite his uncomfortableness, Logan sits back and smirks, nodding like he has the inside track. Which, at least in his mind, he has.

Veronica is still an investigator at heart, and would use any and all means necessary to prepare for this fight. It’s obvious she has trained, but she has also invested time in reviewing how her opportent will play. Now how she knew who her opponent might be is another question.

Mystery boxing is far shorter than regulation boxing as the attention span of the elite Neptunions is limited. So five rounds, instead of twelve, and while they are not actively counting minutes, there is an understanding the events are not to go on too long. 

The round two bell rings and both ladies pop out of their corners. Veronica is a little more bouncy, most likely because she didn’t receive any hits yet. Polly is more cautious, approaching Veronica from left, again, with a couple quick jabs, which are evaded. Veronica brings her arm back and with a strong right hook, knocks down Polly, who gets up again, only to be met with a co-ordinated left-right jab. The round 2 bell rings. Veronica is declared the winner. Again.

The grumblings start during the minute long break between the second and third rounds and that’s when it hits Logan that he could be in for a world of trouble if Veronica wins.

He also sees that she is certainly playing the long game here. Tire out her opponent, be defensive, but sneak in the offensive when least expected. It’s smart and he feels proud.

The third and fourth rounds go about the same. During the third round Polly had been touching the ropes and Veronica had been close so she swung at her knocking her down. And she had stayed down. The ref ruled Polly hadn’t been touching to achieve leverage for the punch, but those on the side saw differently. Logan knew when he saw a fix. 

But during the fourth round Logan saw the gleam in Veronica’s eye and within a minute Polly was laid out on the floor of the ring, out cold. The ref counted her out.

“Knock Out! Round four goes to Veronica Mars!” Logan looked over and saw Veronica peering around her trainer trying to see if Polly was moving yet. Polly’s trainer was sitting beside her with some smelly salts and slowly she roused. The relief was palpable in Veronica, and by extension Logan. 

Polly was helped to her corner where she sat just shaking her head. The trainer called over the ref, and the announcer, before heading to the judges table. 

The announcer made their way back into the ring. “Ladies and gentleman. In accordance with the rules of boxing, and after four rounds with one knock out, we are declaring Veronica Mars the winner!” Cheering and clapping echoes through the arena, a few grumbles, but for the most part it appears everyone is satisfied with the outcome.

Veronica steps up, confused, but graciously accepts the small trophy, and heads out the walk way towards the change rooms. Logan goes to follow, but is stopped by a hand on his arm.

“Mr. Echolls? I’m here to settle from the bet. Congratulations you are tonight's big winner!” It’s the cashier from earlier holding a cheque made out to Logan and a certificate. 

“Oh, um, thanks.” Logan looks at the certificate, eyes widening. “Here. Keep this, I don’t think that she…”

“Oh, no. Both ladies are well aware of the expectations that came along with this fight. Now, we don’t make any promises about after the dinner, however, you are a good looking young man so I am sure…”

“Stop. Please. Just. Stop.” Logan sits back down, crumpling the certificate in his hand as he pinches his nose. “Just. When and where do I meet her, I’ll let her decide.”

The cashier gasps, then huffs. “Well, of course you would! This is a boxing rings not a prostitution ring, Mr Echolls! Maybe I should take back that certificate.” She goes to grab for it and he stuffs it in his pocket which doesn’t deter her, and attracts the attention of a nearby judge who comes scurrying over to see what the commotion is all about. Then two ushers come in and hearing the cashiers trumped up charges against Logan, everyone starts pulling at him in all directions.

A loud whistle sounds making everyone stop to turn around. There stands Veronica in slight heels and a navy blue dress. Silver jewelry accentuates her at every point, including a small silver shell embedded in her wavy hair.

“Chessy? I can vouch for Mr. Echolls he won’t be trying to lure me into a life of prostitution. We go way back. Mr. Echolls? I hear you are the big winner for this evening.” Veronica looks him in the eye and turns and walks away. Logan stands, straightens his clothes and follows her closely.

The car ride is quiet, aside from the nervous tapping of Logan’s hands on the steering wheel. 

About three blocks from the restaurant where the reservation is made, Veronica turns to him.

“If it isn’t too much trouble, could we park around here and walk? I would like to cool my legs down a little more so there isn’t as much lactic acid build up.”

“Oh, duh. Yes for sure. You know, I can take you home, we don’t have to…” Logan stutters as he pulls in a space to park.

Veronica holds up her hand. 

“This is part of the deal. When I make a commitment, Logan, I keep it.” She opens the door and exits the car.

Logan isn’t stupid. He has put the pieces together now, six months later and knows that he is in the wrong. Jumping to conclusions was one thing, he could have let her explain, felt stupid and moved on. But he didn’t do that. Worse still, he left accusing her of cheating. Being unfaithful. To him. 

He moves to catch up to her glancing closer at the silver shell in her hair when light catches it making it sparkle. 

“It’s a puka shell.” He murmurs to no one. Certainly not her. She’s probably offended on behalf of a puka somewhere and he’s to blame. Logan sighs into the night sky.

“I bought it quite a while back...was going to surprise you with it….but…” Veronica’s voice is low, regretful. She shrugs. 

“Veronica….”

“You know Logan, it was a misunderstanding, and I completely got where you were coming from. I did.” She stops. Then looks at him. “But to cheat on you? With some playmaker gym rat?” She starts walking again.

Logan knows she is right. Aside from the clarity of tonight, the missing link, he didn’t really believe she’d cheat. Taking a deep breath and a leap of faith he grabs her hand and leads her to a bench and forces her to sit facing him.

“I know, Veronica. I know. I never really thought you’d be in for a guy like that. Hell, you gave me crap for the weight lifting classes as it was. The cheating? I was mad, that guy flexing and you fawning on him, don’t roll your eyes, you have to see it from a guys perspective. My perspective was every guy who so much as blinked at Lilly, she shut me out. Played her game of catch and release and came crawling back. It was exhausting and heart breaking. Then I found you. Again. And, and Veronica, I can’t describe it, but fuck, it was like playing with a bomb sometimes.” He focuses on his hands.

“Things were going so great, Lo. Everything was working well. We started talking about moving in together then…”

“Exactly. It was all so great I couldn’t trust it. When was the shoe going to drop on me? Whose murder would I get accused of next? What random stupid act would I do that would make you hate me? I had no control over that when I had control over so much else, and so…”  
“Decided to take control over something, even when it made two people very, very miserable?” Veronica pipes in, with a faux chipper voice.

“Kinda? It makes no sense.”

Veronica scoots over on the bench so she is next to him and takes a hand in both of hers. “Look at me. It makes perfect sense. You have been through a shit ton of well shit, Lo in the past six years. The fact you are walking and talking and not just a blinking pile of goo, speaks to your ability to maneuver through your trauma. But remember it is accumulative and one day it’s going to come a knockin and I hope we will both be able to work through it together.”

It’s not lost upon Logan she said together, and while he is hopeful, he knows he is dealing with Veronica Mars.

“So, you’ll take me back?

“Oh, don't get me wrong bud. I’m still pissed as hell. But I was able to focus all that anger into training and it seemed to work out ok, and now the next two semesters of school are paid for.” At this, Veronica shoots a fist into the air. “For starters, I believe you owe me dinner, then we can see where the night takes us.”

Logan feels truly happy for the first time in a long time.


End file.
